Previously, connecting an Electrical Submersible Pump cable to a well bore packer was a time consuming and difficult task with the possibility that, once finished, the packer penetrator and splice of the cable would still allow leaks, grime and pressure to travel up the power cable and short or interfere with the operation of the ESP. With the present invention, many of these issues are solved; allowing a quicker, cleaner installation of a packer penetrator with the electrical power supply cables that will effectively seal against water, gases and grit found inside the wellbore.